


Master Kenway

by skyquills



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 03:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyquills/pseuds/skyquills
Summary: Aboard the Morrigan and in his quarters, Shay Cormac lies in bed alone, thinking. And when he thinks, his mind always seems to travel to thoughts of Master Kenway.





	Master Kenway

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna give a huge shoutout to my homeboys on The Animus Discord server!

* * *

  
The poor man suffered many nights like this.

  
Aboard the Morrigan and in his quarters, Shay Cormac lies in bed alone, thinking. And when he thinks, his mind always seems to travel to thoughts of Master Kenway.

  
During their voyages across the tireless Atlantic, Shay has come to revere Master Kenway for his poise, his authoritative constitution, his perfectly kept composure that never faltered even in the darkest of times. Shay admired how _refined_ and _suave_ Master Kenway was. How he possessed a dangerous charisma that could seduce even the most rigid of men. Not only was his tongue sharp, but his blade just as much. To see him in combat—to fight along side with such grace, such refinement! Shay's battle prowess paled in comparison, he thought.  
  
And that goddamn beautiful voice of his. Whenever he'd beckon Shay to discuss stratagems, or give orders to his men, its firm resonance would send shivers and raise his skin. His eloquent patterns of speech indicated classical education and a worldly intelligence. And when Master Kenway would summon Shay to his quarters; to share with him how displeased he was with a certain turn of events, that posh and honeyed tone would become a dark and dangerous rumble that lit a fire somewhere deep inside of Shay.    
  
  
And dare Shay forget the man's fierce ambition towards the Templar cause...  
  
  
All of these and more were such mesmerizing virtues to Shay. Master Kenway was handsome in every way.  
  
  
Shay thought of him as he lay in his bed when he was taken ablaze by a desire most unchaste. The man groaned. Those virtues Master Kenway had were becoming less mesmerizing and more... _intoxicating_.  
  
He sighed through his nose as he palmed his quickly hardening cock, which was inconveniently trapped underneath his trousers. His night clothes were becoming a restrictive barrier rather than a means of warmth on these cold nights. Shay promptly removed his trousers and carelessly tossed them to the floor. He'll find them in the morning.  
  
It was relief, to have his cock free of its restrictions, and in the palm of his hand. The cold air on his bare skin was _hardly_ an obstruction Shay hummed as he slowly tugged at his cock. A thumb teased the head. When he pulled it away a little bridge of clear pre-cum form between the tip and his thumb.  
  
The thoughts of Master Kenway became more vivid, more carnal. Shay thought of his Grand Master; pumping his cock rather than himself. Shay imagined his strong, and calloused hands working him and making him come undone. And then those talented fingers, Master Kenway would fuck into him with abandon. To ready Shay for what was about to come.  
  
Shay caught himself moaning. The idea that others might hear would be an afterthought. He threw his head back into the pillows, and reached a hand back, grabbing the headboard for purchase as he bucked his hips in time with his fist.  
  
Master Kenway would fuck him into the mattress, pinning Shay down by the wrists and taking him until he was satisfied. After that, Shay would ride him. Shay would beg Master Kenway to let him come, Shay would beg Master Kenway to come, too. And Master Kenway would allow it.  
  
  
Just like he was with everything else, Master Kenway was good with his cock. He was perfect in Shay's eyes.  
  
  
"Fuck," Shay hissed, his peak drawing near. " _More_...!"  
  
  
His eyes rolled back into his head as they fluttering shut. Shay made an attempt to keep himself from getting too loud, but the will to do so was strong enough to move the largest of mountains. Shay, uncontrollably, ended up letting out a hoarse and broken moan as the overwhelming heat in his core became too much to bear. His grip on the headboard tightened, as he found himself coming onto his chest and stomach. Shay's hand slowed while he rode out his orgasm, and as he opened his eyes to watch. He panted, and was far from being spent.  
  
  
_Oh, what a mess you've made,_ Shay heard Master Kenway tease. _What are we going to do about this?_  
  
  
"Fuck me again," Shay said aloud, to no one but the man in his mind, "fuck me again."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3! I managed to throw this all together in under an hour with the stomach flu, so this isn't as long or well thought out as my usual works. I hope you enjoyed my self-indulgent drabble in my time of illness.


End file.
